Les Marionnettes
by patiences33
Summary: Des marionnettes sinitres et des cadavres sans tête
1. Chapter 1

Les personnages de la série appartiennent leurs créateurs. J'espère avoir respect l'esprit de celle-ci. Merci Kathy Reichs pour ses romans si bien documentés...Pour les personnages issus de mon imagination, toute ressemblance avec des personnes réelles serait purement fortuite.

**Chapitre 1**

L'homme reprit lentement conscience. Son dos et ses poignets lui faisaient atrocement mal. Un bâillon l'empêchait de respirer correctement. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, ce qu'il vit lui fit pousser un gémissement de terreur.  
L'espace se remplit soudainement d'une musique enjouée, presque enfantine, un air vaguement entendu il y a des années. Et on arriva.  
L'homme qui gesticulait, vaine tentative pour se défaire de sa situation inconfortable, s'arrêta soudain.

-Ooooh! Tu es réveillée.  
La voix se voulait caressante, elle était étrange, rauque. On se rapprocha, un sourire sur les lèvres. Effleurant son visage de ses doigts, on sortit de sa poche un petit miroir et le brandit vers l'homme.  
-Tu es belle, n'est-ce pas, ma jolie marionnette.  
L'homme sentit un goût acide dans sa gorge. Sans le tissu devant sa bouche, il aurait déjà vomi. Vomi quoi d'ailleurs? Depuis combien de temps était-il ici? étrangement le faim le tenaillait. Il avait pourtant vu dans le regard de l'autre qu'il n'y aurait plus de repas à venir. Sa vue se brouilla de désespoir.  
-Non, ne pleure pas! croassa-t-on. Attends, tu va danser, ça va t'amuser. Oh! Oui! C'est très amusant de danser.  
On se mit fredonner l'air qui continuait jouer. On se rapprocha. Les mains, froides, triturèrent les poignets de l'homme qui en frissonna de dégoût. Puis la voix s' éloigna à en devenir inaudible.  
Quelques instants, une éternité , et la douleur le submergea, fulgurante, terrible. Il tressaillait. Les liens de ses poignets lui cisaillaient la peau.  
De son côté , la voix hurlait.  
-DANSE MARIONNETTE! DANSE! DANSE JOLIE MARIONNETTE!  
Intérieurement l'homme suppliait que tout cela cesse. Et soudain, le noir le happa, presque un soulagement.  
La voix g mit, sanglota.  
-Ma marionnette est déjà cassée. Il va falloir la remplacer.

*****

Judy était peine sortit qu'elle alluma sa cigarette. L'air était suffocant, les odeurs de la ville rendaient l'atmosphère encore plus lourde. C' était un bel après-midi d' été et elle venait de le passer l'intérieur du théâtre. Les répétitions allaient bon train. Tout serait prêt pour septembre. Il fallait cependant continuer répéter, encore et encore.  
La jeune femme s'appuya contre le mur du bâtiment, profitant du peu d'ombre que cela procurait. De la salle une voix l'interpella.  
-Une minute! J'arrive! J'ai bientôt fini.  
Elle soupira et aspira la dernière bouffée de la cigarette.  
C'est seulement au moment de rentrer qu'elle la remarqua. Incrédule elle s'approcha de la pile de cartons stockés au fond de la ruelle. Elle les souleva et hurla. Peut-être espîrait-elle que son cri ferait disparaître ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

*****

Des rubalises jaunes bloquaient l'accès la zone. Des techniciens du FBI étudiaient déjà attentivement les abords. Le cadavre en lui-même était réservé la jeune femme qui s'approchait. Vêtue d'une combinaison bleue et de lourdes chaussures de travail, les cheveux soigneusement attachés, elle contrastait avec l'homme qui l'accompagnait. D'allure athlétique, il était pour sa part vêtu d'un pantalon noir et d'une chemise blanche aux manches retroussées.  
Un agent les interpella alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à passer sous les rubans de signalisation.  
-Agent spécial Booth!  
-Oui. L'homme se retourna en direction de l'agent.  
-Agent Mark Densley. La jeune femme s'appelle Judy Allard. Elle fait partie de la troupe qui répète dans le théâtre. Elle a trouvé le corps en allant fumer. J'ai pris ses coordonnées.  
-Très bien, nous passerons la voir, répondit Booth.  
Ils continuèrent ensuite en direction de la dépouille. Arrivés devant, la jeune femme, Temperance Brennan, docteur en anthropologie judiciaire à l'Institut Jefferson, s'agenouilla et souleva à son tour le tas de cartons.  
-Où est la tête? fut sa première réaction.  
-Bonne question Bones!  
-Ils n'ont rien trouvé ? Elle désigna du menton les autres agents, toujours affairés.  
-Non. J'en ai peur.  
Elle soupira.  
-L'identification sera difficile.  
-Voyons déjà ce que nous avons.  
Tout cela tait dit avec calme. Ils semblaient indifférents au spectacle qui s'offrait leurs yeux. Le corps était nu. Les rats avaient déàj grignoté certaines parties. Parallèlement, la décomposition avait commencé son oeuvre.  
-Homme, race blanche...commença Brennan.  
-Homme, je m'en doutais, dit Booth. Il a...enfin...c'est un homme, compléta-t-il, gêné.  
Brennan le regarda, un brin amusée.  
-Il a un pénis, exact. C'est un homme jeune, ajouta-t-elle. Trente cinq ans maximum.  
Elle se redressa.  
-Mais il y a trop de chair pour moi. Emmenons-le l'Institut. Cam nous en dira plus.  
-Les cartons?  
-Aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque la dépouille arriva au laboratoire de médecine légale de l'Institut Jefferson, l'équipe de chercheurs travaillant aux côtés du docteur Brennan, « les fouines » selon Booth, commença son inspection.

Hodgins, l'entomologiste, s'attacha à dénicher les insectes présents sur le cadavre.

-Oooh! Bonjour jolie petite beauté! Viens par là ma belle.

-Qu'avez-vous trouvé? demanda Brennan.

-Une jolie larve de Sarcophaga carnaria.

Devant l'air perplexe de Booth il précisa:

-Mouche noire. J'espérais qu'un jour vous entendriez quelque chose à cette science fascinante.

L'agent du FBI affichait un air dubitatif.

-Béotien! La mort remonte à moins d'une semaine. Je n'ai repéré que des larves, rajouta-t-il, prouvant ainsi l'importance de cette première découverte

Il quitta ensuite la plateforme pour cultiver ces larves et préciser ainsi la date du décès.

Pendant ce temps, Cam, le docteur Saroyan, étudiait avec attention les poignets de la victime.

-Très étrange ces traces...

Elle avança la lampe de travail pour mieux apprécier ce qu'elle avait sous les yeux. Brennan s'approcha alors et se pencha à son tour sur les avant-bras de la victime.

-Je pense qu'il a eu les poignets attachés.

-ensemble?

Elles retournèrent chacune une main de l'homme.

-Il y a bien quelques traces de frottements...remarqua Brennan.

-Je vais faire des radios pour vérifier ça.

Elles positionnèrent ensuite la dépouille sur le ventre pour en examiner la face arrière. Un tatouage ornait le bas du dos. Il représentait deux « J » savamment entrelacés.

Angela, l'artiste et informaticienne du groupe, le photographia en détail, espérant ainsi avoir de quoi identifier la victime. Booth lui demanda un exemplaire papier pour effectuer également des recherches de son côté.

Brennan laissa ensuite ses collègues continuer leurs investigations. Avec Booth, elle devait retrouver Judy Allard.

L'adresse indiquée correspondait à un discret immeuble de deux étages. L'ensemble était propre mais sans ostentation. Dans l'entrée, une rangée de boîte aux lettres permit aux deux enquêteurs de savoir que Judy résidait au premier.

-troisième porte, gauche, précisa Booth.

Une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années leur ouvrit la porte. Elle était brune, petite, pas particulièrement belle mais plutôt jolie. Ce jour-là cependant, ses traits tirés et son teint pâle l'auraient presque rendu fade. Elle portait un vieux jean râpé et un débardeur rouge. Après qu'ils se furent présentés, elle les invita timidement à entrer.

L'appartement était petit et le séjour, tout du moins, meublé simplement. Un canapé, deux tabourets bas et une petite table basse, dans un angle de la pièce une bibliothèque pleine à craquer constituaient le seul mobilier. Quelques affiches de pièces de théâtre ornaient les murs, des titres aussi variés que « Le Projet Laramie » de Kaufman ou encore « Qui a Peur de Virginia Woolf » d'Albee.

Judy s'assit sur le rebord du canapé. Brennan s'installa à côté d'elle et Booth en face, sur un des tabourets.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux puis l'agent du FBI prit la parole.

-Je sais que cela vous est pénible mais je vais avoir besoin de quelques informations.

Elle acquiesça silencieusement.

-Vous rappelez-vous avoir remarqué quoique ce soit d'étrange lorsque vous avez découvert le corps?

Aux bords des yeux rougis de la jeune femme une larme apparut.

-N..non. J'ai juste vu...

La larme roula le long de sa joue.

Mû par une soudaine intuition, Booth sortit de sa poche la photographie du tatouage et la tendit à la jeune femme.

-Cela vous dit-il quelque chose?

Le changement d'aspect chez elle fut immédiat.

-Où...où avez-vous pris cette photo?

Sa mine était défaite. Elle était terrorisée craignant par avance la réponse. Ignorant dans un premier temps sa question Brennan lui demanda où elle-même avait vu ce tatouage. Elle se retourna et souleva légèrement son débardeur découvrant la réplique exacte du motif sur la photo.

-Job en a un semblable, également dans le bas du dos. Ce sont nos deux initiales, Job et Judy. Nous nous...aimions.

Booth et Brennan échangèrent un bref regard, touchés par la détresse de Judy. L'un comme l'autre avaient bien perçu ce que venait de dire Judy. Elle avait parlé au passé, sachant ainsi très bien qui elle avait découvert dans la ruelle. A nouveau ce fut Booth qui rompit le silence.

-Je suis sincèrement désolée Miss Allard.

Il marqua un temps, par respect pour elle, puis continua.

-Pouvez-vous nous en dire plus sur Job?

Elle s'exécuta, le débit haché par les sanglots et les larmes.

-Job, Job Stedeford. Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a deux ans. Il est..était acteur comme moi. Il avait le rôle principal dans la pièce que nous répétons. Ooooh! Qu'allons nous faire sans lui?

Brennan lui tendit un mouchoir.

-S'il était le personnage principal, vous avez dû vous rendre compte de son absence? Cela n'a inquiété personne?

-Non. Depuis plusieurs mois déjà il avait signalé qu'il s'absenterait quelques jours pour rendre visite à ses parents. Ils vivent à Blacksburg, en Virginie.

Avant de la quitter ils lui demandèrent l'adresse de Job. Elle leur fournit également les clés de son logement.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

En sortant de l'immeuble où logeait Judy, ils furent surpris par la lourdeur de l'atmosphère. Le vent s'était levé. Des nuages menaçant apparaissaient à l'horizon.

-Nous ferions mieux de nous dépêcher, Bones.

Le trajet ne fut pas long jusqu'à la voiture, garée à quelques rues de là. A peine rentrés dans le véhicule, Brennan reçut un appel du docteur Saroyan.

-Les premiers résultats montrent que les poignets n'étaient pas attachés ensemble, expliqua-t-elle au bout du fil. Par ailleurs, j'ai relevé des traînées légèrement colorées à la base du cou. Hodgins les analyse. C'est marrant, on dirait du fond de teint.

-Du fond de teint?

-Quoi du fond de teint? demanda Booth surpris.

Prenant le temps de raccrocher, Brennan lui expliqua la trouvaille de sa supérieure.

-Pourquoi aurait-il mis du fond teint?

-Il était acteur, non! Ils se maquillent pour aller sur scène.

Booth n'eut rien a redire à cette explication.

-Exact Bones. Cela impliquerait qu'il sortait d'une répétition lorsqu'il a disparu.

-Uniquement si c'est bien du fond de teint. Ce dont nous ne sommes pas sûrs!

Une fois de retour à l'Institut, ils rejoignirent Cam sur la plateforme. Celle-ci sortit une série de radios et les présenta à Brennan.

-Regardez, on n'observe aucune trace de frottement.

-Je vérifierai tout de même cela, répliqua l'anthropologue. Je veux m'assurer qu'effectivement les os ne présentent pas de telles traces.

Cam lui donna raison, une analyse visuelle des os était indispensable pour confirmer ce point. Elle indiqua également que l'objet qui avait servi à séparer la tête du reste du corps était très bien affûté.

-Les marques de découpes sont très nettes.

Elle illustra son explication en désignant différentes partie du cou de la victime.

-Quelles sont ces légères coupures, ici? nota Brennan.

Cam s'approcha encore un peu plus du corps.

-Hmmm. Bonne question. Avec quelques clichés, Angela sera peut être à même de définir l'outil à l'origine de ces traces de découpes.

-Peut-être a-t-il hésité, suggéra Booth, resté en retrait.

-Qui il?

-L'assassin.

-Comment savez-vous que c'est un homme demanda Brennan vivement intéressée par la rapidité d'analyse de son partenaire.

-Je n'ai pas dit cela, rétorqua-t-il pris de court. C'est un terme général. L'assassin.

Hodgins arriva alors.

-C'était bien du fond de teint, annonça-t-il tout de go.

-Quelle marque? s'enquit immédiatement Cam

-Heu...

-Qu'importe, coupa Booth solidaire de l'entomologiste. Nous le demanderons demain au reste de la troupe.

Hodgins soupira silencieusement, soulagé. Il lança un regard plein de reconnaissance à l'agent du FBI sous l'œil amusé du docteur Saroyan.

Les premières gouttes de pluies tombèrent lorsque Brennan pénétra dans l'entrée de son immeuble. Une fois chez elle, elle dut allumer la lumière tant le ciel s'était assombri. Elle se doucha rapidement pour enlever la poussière et les odeurs de la journée. Elle troqua sa jupe en lin ocre et sa blouse de coton bleu pour un pantalon de toile noir et un simple t-shirt vert kaki. Elle s'attela ensuite à la préparation du dîner. Booth devait arriver dans une heure. Il apportait le vin, elle confectionnait le repas.

Malgré la pluie, la température était encore élevée, elle opta donc pour une salade composée aux figues et aux dés de fromage agrémentée d'une vinaigrette au miel. En dessert, elle prévoyait des timbales de fromage blanc au coulis de raisin.

Il arriva à l'heure dite, une bouteille de chardonnay à la main. Le couvert était déjà mis. Dans sa discothèque elle avait choisi un CD de Gershwin. _Porgy and Bess_ sonorisait donc élégamment le séjour.

Le repas se passa agréablement malgré la pluie qui tambourinait sur les carreaux. Ils discutèrent de la rentrée prochaine de Parker, le fils de Booth, du nouvel emploi de Max, le père de Brennan. Ce dernier venait d'intégrer un atelier de cours du soirs pour jeunes adultes défavorisés. Même s'il avait dû l'arrêter, Booth appréciait beaucoup le père de Brennan. C'était un homme droit et qui aimait sincèrement sa fille.

Une fois le dîner terminé, il mena sa partenaire vers le balcon, l'orage avait enfin décidé de faire éclater sa rage.

-Venez Bones! Allons regarder les éclairs dehors.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est un spectacle fascinant.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Prenez simplement le temps d'apprécier, continua-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête et ne dit rien. Côte à côte ils finirent la soirée à contempler le ciel en colère.

Il vint la chercher à huit le lendemain. Une tasse de café chaud attendait Brennan dans la voiture. Le vent avait balayé les nuages, seuls quelques filaments blancs restaient accrochés en haut des gratte-ciel. La température avait baissé, devenant enfin plus respirable. La circulation était fluide dans la zone de la ville où ils se dirigeaient. C'était un quartier résidentiel, loin des centres d'affaires vers lesquels la foule se pressait pour aller travailler.

Il s'arrêtèrent devant un immeuble récent. Devant la porte, Booth sortit le papier sur lequel Judy avait noté l'adresse de son ami. Il tapa le code marqué en bas puis se ils dirigèrent vers l'appartement de la victime.

C'était un petit studio, clair et fonctionnel. Ici aussi l'espace disponible entre les nombreuses étagères remplies de livres était décoré d'affiches de pièces de théâtres. Sur une table, près du canapé convertible, était posé un ouvrage passablement écorné.

-_Une Maison de Poupée_, lut Brennan.

-Sans doute la pièce qu'il devait jouer, remarqua Booth en s'avançant vers la salle de bains.

Quant à elle, elle inspecta le contenu des étagères.

-Des ouvrages sur l'Histoire contemporaine.

Elle continua son exploration.

-Des pièces, des essais sur le théâtre...Vous savez Booth, au lycée j'ai songé à faire du théâtre. J'ai une excellente mémoire, apprendre de longs textes ne me fait pas peur.

-Et...?

Il sortit de la salle de bain, attentif à ce que disait sa partenaire.

-Rien. Ils ont trouvé ma diction trop neutre. Je ne comprends pas.

-Vous n'y mettiez pas assez de sentiments? Suggéra-t-il avec douceur.

-Voulez-vous dire que je n'ai pas assez de sentiments? questionna-t-elle légèrement irritée.

-Non Bones. Il l'a prit par la taille et la guida vers la cuisine. Des sentiments vous en avez, pleins. C'est juste que...osez les exprimer expliqua-t-il d'un ton encourageant et non dénué de tendresse.

Ces propos la laissèrent songeuse.

Sur le bord de l'évier, une pizza entamée moisissait patiemment. Elle était accompagnée d'une canette de soda à moitié vide.

-Il avait prévu de la finir, commenta Booth.

-Ce qui signifie qu'il était ici au moment de sa disparition.

-Il n'y a pas de trace de sang, pas d'effraction. Il connaissait son assassin, visiblement. Je vais demander aux techniciens du FBI de faire un relevé d'empreintes précis.

Ils quittèrent ensuite l'appartement.


End file.
